heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.23 - Dragon With Her Wings
Today had been an awful day for Marya Pai, alias Dragonwing, all things considered. The Legion had been mostly wiped out, many of her friends were now dead or captured or who knows what else, and a bunch of her stuff was ruined! Now, she did get bumped up to full Legionaire status, which was a very tiny sliver of positive on an otherwise terrible, terrible day. This was not how Dragonwing wanted to be promoted! Of course, that was when time and space decided that another world needed a Legionaire. Or maybe it wanted to preserve at least one from her timestream. She was just about to rush off into battle when a portal opened up underneath her just as explosion hit, and the girl found herself falling. Meanwhile, in Gotham, a similar portal opened up just in front of the old Monarch Theatre. A few innocent bystanders, such as they are in Gotham, looked up in time to see an Asian woman with bright red hair come crashing down out of the portal with a loud THUD! "Bloody nass," the woman mutters as she flicks the emergency beacon on her shiny new ring. Her speech is Interlac at the moment, so the people around her have no idea what she's saying. "Where am I?" She shakes her head as she looks around. "Looks like Earth?" There's a crackle of Interlac from her ring-- a decidedly familiar voice. One presumed dead, no less. "This is Cos. You're in TwenCen. I see you're in old-town Gotham. You can give me a report as soon as we get you out of there. Can you walk?" Rokk, on the other hand, has been having his own really interesting week. Jerks who think they're the Titanic of the Sky, a woebegone Saturn Girl, a huffy Karate Kid, an Ultra Boy in medieval armor, a Laurel who every day seems more and more like she's going to start crushing heads, and flying musicians asking for directions. So an unfamiliar ring beacon that is entirely correct protocol-wise is Just Another WTF. "--I'm on my way. Just went over the river. There in a sec." "Cos? This is Dragonwing," comes Dragonwing's voice. A voice that he'll undoubtably not recognize. "Gotham. Nass, but the place doesn't look any different than when I left Earth to join up. Still scum". She shakes her head. "Yeah, I can move. Just got caught flat-footed is all". A pause. "No wonder these people have no idea what I'm saying, if this is TwenCen". The woman starts walking in the general direction of the river. A couple men start to approach her with knives and she scowls before she just grins and lets a ring of fire circle around her lips. A tiny blast of flame comes out and a single word is spoken in English. "Move". The men oblige, and get out of the woman's way. "--Dragonwing. Okay," comes the voice of reason and generally knowing-what-he's-talking-about leadery tones, "walking is good. Can you fly? Not a lot of fliers in Gotham. Don't breathe fire at me, I'm--" and his voice is in stereo, "--landing behind you." And, thanks to the hum in the air, he's also got a big ol' magnetic shield around the two of them so he doesn't have to pay attention to people with guns and knives. He's got a lot less... superheroey look to him than she might be used to, and his hair's significantly longer than the buzz cut he's been sporting. He looks like he's in his mid-thirties, in black jeans, a purple button-down, and a black vest with his metal badges on it-- and he holds out a hand. "Got a long story for you. We're staying in Metro. While we work on getting there, tell me what was going down when you got here? I mean, where you came -from-." "I've got the ring," Dragonwing says. So, yeah, she can fly. Though once Rokk shows up, she raises her eyebrow slightly and goes to do something that would normally be completely out of character for her. Something that her classmates would never, ever expect from the cynical rebel. Dragonwing gives Rokk a hug. "It's so good to see you alive, even if...". She pauses, as reality starts to hit her a little bit. "I'm from Earth normally, of course. But I was a student at the Legion Academy. Well, up until very recently, when the Legion was caught by a surprise attack. You and...most everyone else were killed. I was made a Legionaire, and then this portal opened up, and now I'm here, and everyone else might". The girl closes her eyes for a moment to compose herself. "I'm alright. Sorry. It's been a miserable day. I'm taking it you're not my Cos. Who else is here?" The damning evidence is probably that Cos doesn't flinch or look worried when Dragonwing goes to give him a hug, and that he hugs back without any awkwardness. He's always /been/ tactile... and being alive is always /great/. Once the squish is over and DW's composed herself, Rokk takes a step back, leaving his hand on her shoulder. (Another thing common to all iterations of this Braalian.) "Miserable days are pretty much a fixture. But they always get better. If we're alive, then there's hope." Then he lifts up off the ground, gesturing for her to join him. "Come on, let's get you someplace you can fall apart in private if you need to, and get some food and first aid applied to you, if you need either. I'll give you the Cliff's notes on the way-- and no, I'm not your Cos, but I'm the one you've got for right now. That okay?" "I'll be fine," the woman says. Yes. No falling apart now. "I haven't been hurt yet, don't need any medical attention". She didn't want the man to go and think she was weak. She'd just made the Legion, so there was no way she was going to let herself fall apart like that again. "You've got a place, right? That'll be fine. And yeah. I know time travel always does weird things. Just didn't expect the alternate universe thing". Though maybe Dragonwing should have, given the circumstances. Later, that would make logical sense to her. "I hope the version of me you know is having an easier time of it though," she adds. She takes off and follows Cos as he takes off into the air. "Though food would be nice," she adds with a bit of a smile. "Food is not something we have a shortage of. Though until we get ourselves a Tenz, we'll have to make do with takeaway and frozen things and leftovers and reading every ingredient ever," Rokk says wryly, the somewhat billowy sleeves of his purple dress-shirt kind of flapping in the wind of their going. They are most assuredly headed for the shinier city over the water-- but as they pick up speed, the unfortunate thing is that they appear to be headed for what, even in the 30th and 31st centuries, is called Suicide Slum for a reason. "We've got a place, yeah. We're going to see about raiding a Kobra base I've had an eye on since I got here, once we have enough Legionnaires to pull it off, and then we won't have to figure out how to make a warehouse dimensionally transcendental without Brainy around." He hasn't mentioned any version of her yet. He's giving the scoop first. "But-- I've been here about six months, Lu's been here about four, but she wasn't even, the Legion hadn't even formed yet in -her- future. Then in the past week or so, it's been like there's a flood of completely disparate Legionnaires. None of us is-- not one of us is from exactly the same version of the Legion. We're all different futures of different pasts. So far we've got Laurel Gand, Ultra Boy, Saturn Girl, Apparition, Karate Kid, and M'Onel. And Triad, who will get herself a vote like she deserves after pretending to be my bodyguard for four whole months. And a ring when we can replicate them." "Odd," Dragonwing says, flying along the guy as she considers that. She makes note of the people who Cos mentions. Lots of them dead in her mind, but now alive again. Well, that was something. She falls quiet, and will follow the man to the place they're staying, mostly trying to take in the new place she was in. Category:Log